Avatar and the Wizards of Hogwarts
by phantom of deception
Summary: We've all seen the crossovers where the Avatar characters go to Harry Potter's world. But what if an incident with apparation places the Harry Potter characters is Avatar? takes place in Guru and mid chapter 31 in Deathly Hallows.
1. The Avatar World

**Sorry if this is awful, it's one of the first I've done and the plot bunnies wouldn't have it any other way! Don't own ATLA or HP.**

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny ran through the crowds, trailed by Draco Malfoy. He was trying to catch up to them, shouting how he was going to bring them to Voldemort. Maybe going to Hogwarts and destroying the horcruxes weren't the best idea because now they had to flee for their lives!

They reached the grounds quickly and Harry could feel Hermione grab his arm as he grabbed Ginny's hand. He saw Hermione grab Ron's just as Malfoy caught up. Hermione turned on the spot as they apparated into the darkness that pressed down on Harry.

When he breathed in fresh air he felt a disturbing lack in ground beneath him. Nervously he looked down to see that he had become separated from the others and he was currently falling above a strange castle. Harry's breath was knocked out as he landed hard on the rock near a statue.

It was this statue that caught his curiosity because it was a woman with part of her hair shaved off and an arrow sticking out. Suddenly Harry froze as he heard people come up behind him. He halted at the same time as the two of them "Pathik I thought you were the only one living here?" a young boy with arrows on his head asked.

His older companion nodded "That's because I am, but he is no threat and we need to get on with you opening these chakra's" he lectured.

Harry clenched his fists as the boy shrugged and sat down across from the man "The fourth chakra is located in the heart. It deals with love, and is blocked by grief. Lay all your grief out in front of you" the man said.

The kid looked sadly at the statue before closing his eyes in a meditative stance. Harry stared in puzzlement as tears coursed down the young boys cheeks "You have indeed felt a great loss. But love is a form of energy, and it swirls all around us" the old man said.

Harry decided to sit quietly and watch "The Air Nomads love for you has not left this world. It is still inside of your heart, and is reborn in the form of new love" the man said. The kid then opened his eyes, wiping the tears away.

Harry cocked his head "I have a question, what are Air Nomads?" he asked unsurely.

The old man leapt to his feet "Ah, your not from around here?" he asked.

Harry nodded unsurely "Well I do remember the spirits telling me this would happen, you should come with us" he said. Harry looked hesitantly at the young boy who carefully climbed to his feet, a small smile on his face.

_**Line break**_

Ron landed with an oof on the ground in an alley. He had slipped out of Hermione's grasp and had no idea where he, or the others where.

Nervously he tried to apparate but found he couldn't for some strange reason. With a sigh he looked out of the alley and saw a girl walking past him with nervous steps "Excuse me!" Ron called, hurrying towards her.

The girl turned towards him and Ron gasped at her milky eyes "Oh, sorry. I was going to ask where I was but… um, sorry" he apologized sheepishly. The girl folded her arms angrily "What you think that just because I'm blind I'm weak?" she asked.

Ron shook his head wildly "N-no" he stammered. The girl growled and moved her arms in a complex motion and somehow Ron found himself encased in dirt. Was that…_magic_? She then stomped over to him "Your in the Earth Kingdom capitol, Ba Sing Se" she said roughly.

Ron blinked in confusion "I've never heard of either of those places. Do you know where London is? Or Hogwarts?" he asked. The girl stared at him "Either your insane or your really lost" she said. Ron blinked at her "Honestly I think it's the lost part" he mumbled.

He was suddenly released by the dirt and he stumbled a bit "Was that magic?" he asked. The girl cocked her head "Actually it was bending, ever heard of it?" she asked. Ron shook his head "I haven't" he said apologetically.

The girl then smiled and grabbed his shoulders "Then you had better come with me, any one else might have deemed you loony and locked you up. At least with me your safe" she said, leading Ron to the house she had been walking to earlier.

Ron wondered how she even knew where she was headed. However when they got to the house she put her hand up to knock before hesitating. Ron could see her reluctance as she knocked and the door slowly inched open.

Cautiously he followed her in, he had a very bad feeling about this place "Mom?" the girl called out. Ron looked around the empty house as they reached the center. Without warning both teens were encased in a metal cage "What's going on?" Ron asked in alarm.

Besides him the girl pounded on the sides "You don't know who your dealing with!" she said angrily. Ron heard a chuckle "One loud mouthed little brat who strayed to far away from home" a voice said.

_**Line break**_

Ginny gasped as she appeared outside a fancy restraunt. She saw a girl walking up with a strange creature and she approached them carefully "Can you help me, I'm a little lost" she said.

The girl shot her a smile "Well I was going to get a cup of tea, if you want I'll get you some and we can figure out where your supposed to be" she said.

Ginny smiled gratefully and followed her to the tea shop "Uncle, I need 2 jasmine, one green, and one lychee!" a voice called.

Ginny froze at the sight of her helpers expression as she saw the man working "We have to go, now" she said, pulling Ginny to follow her as they ran at top speed.

_**Line break**_

Hermione groaned as she struggled through the sands. She had gotten the location from a book that had latitude, longitude, pictures and everything! But something had gone wrong and now she had no idea where anyone was.

To her relief she saw some people up ahead and began running towards them "Um excuse me? I'm a little lost" she said as she approached two men, definitely a father and son.

They shot surprised looks at her "We're at Chameleon bay" he told her.

Hermione froze, she had no idea where that was "I've never heard of it" she said nervously.

The adult exchanged looks with his son as a man ran up to them "Hakoda, our scouts have spotted four fire nation ships" the man said nervously.

Hakoda stood, easily taking charge "Bato get these minds loaded up. Every one prepare for battle and Sokka, keep her out of harms way" he said, jerking his finger at Hermione.

Sokka sighed as he walked over to her "Do you need us to run to safety dad?" he asked.

Hakoda smiled at her "Can you fight?" he asked Hermione.

Hermione crossed her arms "Of course I can fight" she said, feeling her wand tucked into her jeans.

Hakoda nodded in satisfaction "Then you two prepare for battle, but you still do keep an eye on her" he said.

Sokka grinned enthusiastically at him before saluting and pulling Hermione along.

_**Line break**_

Draco brushed the dust off him in disgust. He had grabbed onto Weasel's leg but slipped and found himself in front of a tea shop. Carefully he entered before confronted with an ugly boy with a scar worse than Potters "We're closed" he said.

Draco glared at him "I wasn't looking to buy, I'm lost and was hoping for directions" he said.

Suddenly an ugly fat man that reminded him of Dumbledore came up front "Zuko be nice, if you want you can stay with us until you find your home, or someone to help you" he said.

Draco shrugged "Whatever" he said. A messenger than walked in and handed a scroll to old uncle fatso before leaving.

The younger one stared carefully at him "Uncle what is it?" he asked.

His uncle smiled "We have been invited to serve tea to the earth king" he said happily. Draco raised an eyebrow at the teens amused smirk as his uncle bounded back to the kitchen like a little kid.

He then turned to Draco "You might want to sit down, we just have to finish cleaning" he said. Draco rolled his eyes but did so, he was going to kill Granger for getting him into this.


	2. The Avatar State

**Well from here on I've decided to go by 'episode' I guess, so I'm finishing up on scenes from The Guru. And somebody touched on the subject that they are never asked what they are doing there but that will comes in a bit so don't worry.**

Harry sat a bit a ways from Pathik and Aang as Pathik instructed Aang in opening certain chakra's. He had learned a bit from Pathik and it made him worried. He was able to deduce he was in another world, if not universe. He could still use magic but it was easily beaten by bending.

He learned that Aang was the Avatar, the only person able to bend four elements and that even though he was twelve he had the weight on his shoulders to save the entire world with his friends. Harry twinged in sadness as he wondered what happened to his friends, did they know he was gone?

He sighed as they finally got up to move to the next area, a narrow stair way. Harry decided to sit and watch as the sun cast a golden glow over everything. He had to get back home.

_**Line break**_

Ron watched curiously as the girl continually hit the sides of metal prison. One of the men had mentioned bending metal and ever since then she had been hitting it "Come on metal…budge" she whispered.

Ron rolled his eyes.

However that soon changed to shock as the metal dented and Toph smirked "Toph, you rule" she said to herself before striking again, Ron watching in shock.

_**Line break**_

Ginny panted as Katara led her to the earth kings thrown where three girls looked at her tensely "Suki! Thank goodness you're here! The fire nation has infiltrated Ba Sing Se, I just saw Zuko and his uncle" she gasped out.

Ginny felt her spine shiver as the girl stepped into the light, an evil smirk on her face.

In seconds her companion had cart wheeled over and struck the two girl in certain pressure points, making them fall weakly against the floor "So, Zuzu's in the city too. I think it's time for a family reunion" the girl above her said, her voice more deadly than Voldemort himself.

_**Line break**_

Harry watched, very curious at this point. They had reached the final 'chakra'. They were sitting on a tower under the starry skies and it looked really peaceful "This is the last chakra isn't it?" Aang asked.

Pathik nodded "Yes. Once you open this chakra, you will be able go in and out of the Avatar State at will. And when you are in the Avatar State, you will have complete control and awareness of all your actions" he said. Harry lifted a finger "What's the Avatar state?" he asked.

Aang smiled weakly "It's where all the past avatars focus their energy to me, making me all powerful" he explained. He then turned to Pathik, listening attentively. Harry decided to listen as well, the words all powerful making him feel uneasy.

This was a kid they were talking about.

What damage could be done if a twelve year old had that much power? "The Thought chakra is located at the crown of the head. It deals with pure cosmic energy and is blocked by earthly attachment. Meditate on what attaches you to this world" the Guru said, breaking Harry from his uneasy thoughts.

His feelings softened however as the Aang closed his eyes and a soft expression grew on his face, one he recognized from all his fantasizing with Ginny "Now, let all of those attachments go. Let them flow down the river. Forgotten" the Guru said.

Harry stared in shock at the man as Aang's startled eyes flew open "What? Why would I let go of Katara? I…I..I love her" he said desperately. Harry sighed, remembering him and Ginny's conversation a little while ago on the shores of the lake outside of Hogwarts.

His heart went out to Aang but he knew something he didn't "I know how you feel" he said quietly, startling the two men. He ignored them however "A little while ago I had to let go of someone who I cared for deeply. The thing is in a war, your enemies will stop at nothing to use those you care about to get what they want. And it's not like you have to let go completely. You just have to know that she can hold her own in a fight, which is the only reason I had let Ginny fight rather than stay in hiding. Though I'm not sure I would have been able to stop her" he mused to himself.

The Guru nodded "That is correct" he said. Aang smiled weakly and took a deep breath. Harry watched quietly as he meditated again "Now, think of your attachments and let them go" the Guru soothed. Harry saw Aang twitch but stay sitting "Let the pure cosmic energy flow" the Guru commanded.

Harry tensed as the kids strange tattoo arrows began glowing, was that normal? After a while he seemed to rise few feet up in the air and things were going smoothly. Suddenly he noticed the glow falter momentarily before it increased and Aang's eyes opened to reveal them glowing.

Harry couldn't help but jump up and back off as Aang turned to him, the glow vanishing "Katara is in trouble, we must help. I was able to master the Avatar state because of what you told me but now we must help her. She's with a girl dressed in strange clothes like you. She has red hair, something I've never seen before" he said.

Harry tensed, a laughing figure dancing through his mind "Ginny" he whispered. The Guru nodded solemnly "You have control of the Avatar State so I won't stop you, however there is more to teach you so please return someday" he said.

Both boys nodded and Harry followed Aang to a giant furry…six legged…horned…thing.

_**Line break**_

Ron smirked as the two men looked at the hole in puzzlement. With a quick scan of memory he decided on the perfect spell "Stupefy!" he called, the spell hitting the better dressed of the two and knocking him out.

He then heard Toph behind him as she shot forward on a boulder and locked the two men, one of which was now drooling, into a metal container.

She then turned to Ron with a smirk "Grab on ginger" she said, hoisting a startled Ron onto her back before he could protest.

She then began going down the road using earth bending to make them faster.

_**Line break**_

Hermione shivered in worry, she had went and looked through all the books these men had and concluded they were in another world.

She was alone with no friends and all she could really find out was that the Fire nation was bad news and that each of the four main kingdoms had certain people that could control one of the four elements, well accept the Avatar who could control all.

She had also found out some history and going ons from the men but not much. She then froze as a giant flying, six legged bison flew down in front of them "This can't be good" Sokka said in worry.

He then turned to Hermione "I have to go and I'm not sure if you want to come with me or not but…" He trailed off as Hermione shoved past him, seeing who was on the giant animal "Harry!" she shrieked, flinging her arms around her friend.

Harry looked at her in shock "Hermione?" he asked in confusion.

Hermione smiled brightly "Harry I'm so glad your hear, I was worried I was all alone and" Harry cut her off with a look of sorrow "Harry…what's wrong?" she asked.

Harry turned away from her "Ginny's here…and she's been captured" he said.


End file.
